


Darcy, the voice of Night Vale

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, F/F, Not!Fic, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: This is an old not!fic that's basically what it says on the tin - Darcy as the voice of Night Vale.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Darcy, the voice of Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/gifts).



> The Thor/Welcome to Night Vale crossover not!fic that I threw at Sarshi after The Dark World came out. I kept meaning to flesh it out, but I'd rather have this here for posterity, than not do anything with it at all.

Basically, Darcy is the voice of Night Vale, completely unfazed by the weirdness of the town. She’s survived her internship at the station and is now going through interns at the usual rate… except one. He turned up one day - literally fell out of the sky, but it’s Night Vale, so it didn’t really surprise anyone - and they haven’t lost him since. His name is Loki and he is tall, dark and handsome, with a surprisingly British accent for someone who claims to be not of this world, but who is Darcy to argue? Also, he might have some plans to take over the world, but haven’t we all gone through this phase at one point in our lives? 

So, yeah… Loki is that one intern that doesn’t die, and Darcy’s cool with it. They’ve lost enough already and it’s nice to have some eye candy around the station :D

Also, there’s a new scientist in town. Her name is Jane, she’s an astrophysicist and she is perfect from her hair, tied in a simple and practical pony tail (I mean, someone that smart shouldn’t really concern herself with such lowly things as fancy hairdos!), to the tip of her tows, wearing very sensible sports shoes (all the better to run from the municipally mandated yeti invasion on Saturday). And Darcy wants to ask her out, but she just turns into a puddle of inarticulate mush when she’s around her, so she just goes on and on about her perfection over the radio, certain that Jane is too busy to listen anyway.

And Darcy is definitely *not* taking advice from Loki on this. The last time she did, she ended up accidentally going out with STEVE CARLSBURG (yes, I’m keeping him and I have no idea how his name is supposed to be spelled) and no one wants a repeat of that. No one. 

There’s also a new man wondering aimlessly around town. A tall, blond man. Very well built. *Very*. Apparently he’s the reason Jane came into town, before she got distracted by Night Vale’s Night Vale-niess. And Loki’s been acting strange since he wondered into town as well. 

You know what? Darcy’s had enough of this. She’s asking Jane out for coffee and whatever happens, happens. And she’s setting Loki up with this Thor guy. He’s kind of cute, once you get past the ‘everyone around her is obsessing over him’ part and she’d rather lose an intern because he eloped, than because Station Management ate him.

And now, the weather :)

Oh! Oh! Listeners! Jane is even cuter once you get to talk actual words to her! And she loves coffee and much as Darcy! And she’s agreed to a second date! (well, a first one, since this wasn’t technically a *date* date) 


End file.
